Hostility
by J-Pop-addict
Summary: Amu and her family are visiting America. Ikuto seems to be interested. Will he really want to stay over New Year's with Amu dragging him everywhere? Amuto ending * rated T for Ikuto's *ehem* shall I say... tongue?


*~Hostility~*

Chapter 1: Black Lynx's Caper

Me: Hello, minna!

Ikuto: Is this an Amuto?

Me: In the end, yes.

Ikuto: Good, I was afraid it wouldn't.

Me: I can make it a Tadamu, if you want

Ikuto: Please no!

Me: Okay, okay! I don't own shugo chara, just the plot.

**-:0:- Ikuto's POV -:0:-**

I tried to get out of it. I begged, pleaded, did everything possible to get away.

"Ikuto, you said you wanted to spend time with me on New Year's Eve, I promised my parents I'd watch Ami-chan, and you said you could handle my sister and I." she argued.

"I didn't think you'd make me go to a Sesame street live show!" I tried, and failed at that.

"I told you, I have to watch my sister," Amu wouldn't back down.

"Now I get what you meant by 'older sister character'!" I shot back.

"Do you want to spend a New Year's Eve with me, or Utau?" she asked, crossing her arms in that 'don't kid yourself' attitude.

"Fine, I'll go," I said.

"Good, now come!" Amu said, slipping on her shoes. I stubbornly got up and went with her. The girl I usually thought of as _my_ angel was now _my_ she-devil. Oh, the joy of love. Ami-chan, Amu-chan, and I sat down, I wanted to die.

"La la la la! La la la la! Elmo's Song" Elmo was now on stage singing his song and Ami was enjoying it. Amu was relieved that Ami was happy.

"Amu-chan, I'll be in the restroom," I whispered.

"Don't call me 'Amu_-chan_', okay?" she replied. I thought, 'I knew I was going to die back there.' I walked into the hall with Yoru. "Yoru, character transformation!" I called.

"La la la la! La la la la! Elmo-"

"Slash claw!" I called, transformed as the Black Lynx **((ooo~ I like this part! XD)) I** ran onto the stage to knock out Elmo and I was going for Big Bird and Cookie Monster next. Amu gasped, and then covered Ami's eyes. I then smirked at the Count and the Count ran away. I jumped off of the stage and went through the doors. I un-transformed and came back to Amu and Ami momentarily. "What did I miss?" I was proud of myself, but Amu had a different idea. Amu took Ikuto and Ran out into the hall and left Ami. Ami heard a few slapping noises, so she peaked her head into the hall.

"Smack… Idiot! Whack... Dummy...Flick! I can't believe you!" coming from Amu.

"Ow, ow, ow, hostility again!" was heard from me. She finally stopped with me out of energy and gasping for air. Ami-chan asked what happened while Amu took me out for a little "chat". Amu said she taught me a "lesson", which was mistaken as a make-out session in Ami-chan's eyes.

"N-no way!" Amu-chan corrected her sibling, flailing her arms about.

"You know, it's not good to lie to your siblings," I said. I got slapped a few more times. Ami had a confused look on her face. So I said, "That hurts, you know."

"Good!" she said, turning and walking away with Ami. I went with them, and then that nightmarish ordeal was finally over. I didn't know what was coming the next day, though.

"What the heck is _he_ doing here?!" I asked Amu the next day, pointing at Tadase.

"Well, he asked if he could come with me since I told him what you did at the last show I had to go to," Amu stubbornly argued.

"Then next time don't make me come, too!"I shot back.

"You wouldn't take a "No!" as an answer!" she-again-didn't back down.

"That's because I don't wanna share you with anyone!" I hugged her.

"Get OFF!!!" she said, flicking my nose. I stopped, and rubbed my nose.

"Jeez, that was a compliment, no need to be so mean," I complained.

"Oh, I can think of plenty," she claimed.

"I can provoke plenty," I dared.

"Ikuto…. don't you dare-" I cut her off with; you guessed it, a kiss. I tried forcefully for a French. When she realized it, she let me in, and then bit down as hard as she could. I pulled away at that point.

"What was that for?!" I asked, holding my mouth.

"You……..k-k-kissed me!" Amu claimed.

"That's why?" I asked.

"Smack….hentai! Hit…..stupid! Whack…..baka! Flick….filthy cat-boy!" she repeated.

"Ow, ow, ow! You're you; I couldn't help it," I tried for her to stop.

"Yes, I am me, so I'm not going to stop," she replied.

"Aw! I got an idea for you to stop." I grinned devilishly.

"Ikuto, s-stay away!" Amu struggled to get out of my grasp. Too late, I was already holding her, making sure she couldn't break free.

"Aw for the love of god, spare me!" she begged.

"Not a chance." I happily claimed. She pushed, pulled, jerked, flicked, annoyed the heck out of me to get me to back off. Didn't work, at all.

"Ikuto, what are you going to do?" she cautiously questioned.

"Nothing, except making your heart beat faster." I laughed as she blushed further.

"I-Ikuto, stop!" she desperately tried.

"Fine, what do I get now that I've stopped?" I asked.

"N-nothing!" she fought against the blush.

"Shouldn't I get some kind of praise?" I made her blush rapidly.

"No way!" she finally managed not to stammer.

"Don't be so mean!"I said, leaning closer.

"I-Ikuto!" she tried, a bit late. This time, I didn't try for anything more than a kiss. When I finally pulled away, I smirked.

"Well?" I asked, expecting to be slapped. I was.

"I can't believe you! What did I do to deserve TWO???" she asked while hitting.

"You're you…?" I playfully inquired. Smack!

"Not. A very. Good. Answer!" she exclaimed in-between whacks.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Can you stop now?" I asked.

"Fine, don't do that again!" she turned around.

"Thank you, Amu-_koi_." I said, emphasis on the suffix.

"Do you want to get slapped **again?"**she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No.." I claimed, still a big handprint on my face.

"Good, now, the show's going to start soon, hurry up!" Amu called.

"Yeah, yeah. I can't believe I'm doing this." I mumbled under my breath. 'The things I do for love!' I thought crossly.

~** *~*~*TBC*~*~* **~

Me: I hope everyone likes it! I got this chapter's plot from my cousin. I hope you guys like it as much as "Puppy Love" or "Will You Ever Notice?". I'm not very good at this, but you guys act like I'm Stephenie Meyer. ((Don't own))

Ikuto: Of course you don't, she's way better than you.

Me: -ignores Ikuto's comments- I got the idea for chapter two from eating too much of my blizzard ((dairy queen not owned either)) at once.

Rylee: Good job!

Me: Chapter three's idea was from me re-watching episode 18 while eating dinner, burritos ((my mom owns those!))

Rylee: Seriously, SC is like crack to you, isn't it?

Me: Yep! ^^' chapter four **final chapter** was thought of while I watched the video on youtube "Amu's Nakimushi Shounen~[Amu Ikuto AMV]", owned by greencagalli((youtube name))

Ikuto: Niiiice *rolls eyes*

Me: Ta-da-mu~!

Ikuto: *shuts up*

Me: Bye-bye!


End file.
